


Red Bracelet

by Justtheweird



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justtheweird/pseuds/Justtheweird
Summary: East Faced Middle School has a peculiar competition where are the boys seem to want to get a red bracelet.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Red Bracelet

East Faced Middle School has a peculiar competition whose origins were quite unknown. Of course, there is no permanent written record of it. Those who could participate in the practice were never younger than eleven and never older than fourteen. However, if you were to ask who the youngest or most senior participants was, they could not tell you much. The oldest boys would say they did not start it, and some of the youngest would say they heard about it in elementary school. Indeed, those with siblings had a greater chance of hearing about it than not.

The tradition started on the first day of school. A boy would come to school wearing a red bracelet. Usually, this was the winner of the last competition, but not always. It would be someone who would be participating. Nothing would happen for a week, except that boys would walk up to him give him $5 to put in the pot and their name onto a piece of paper. The boy would hold on to the money until report card day, which was a quarterly event. At the end of that day, the winner received the prize. The winner was whoever had possession of the red bracelet.

The rules of the competition were simple. You had to buy in at $5. You had to sign up within the first two weeks of a semester. The competition started after the first week. The only way you could obtain the red bracelet was to give the current owner a BJ. This was the only way the bracelet would be transferred from student to student. The bracelet had to always be worn on either the right or left wrist. If the current owner were caught not wearing it, it would revert to the previous owner, and the violator would be expelled from the competition for the next semester. The only other role was you could not reclaim the bracelet from someone you lost it from immediately.

This year the bracelet started its journey on a boy named Benjamin Tucker. He had jumped in at the last minute the year before as a 7th grader. It was pure chance that he had run into the boy in the bathroom only a half-hour before school was supposed to end. Over the summer, he had not worn the bracelet, but everyone knew he had possession. The first week of school had him collect $45, which he dutifully placed inside an envelope. He did his best not to think about it.

Benjamin was neither popular nor unpopular. He carried around a little extra weight, but not enough to be noticeable. He was still dry with his climax. On the second week of school, he lost the bracelet even before he got to the bus stop. He was ambushed by his friend Todd who gave him $5, signed the paper and then proceeded to drag him off to the bushes for a quickie.

Todd held onto the bracelet for two days. He even had to direct two sixth graders to his friend who wanted to sign up. Perhaps ironically, he lost the bracelet to Devon, one of the sixth graders he had helped sign up. Devon has been wrestling since he was five and was quite skilled at it. His brown hair was cut short and he was about average height for his age. Devon was unusually fit for his age. He was not unfamiliar with erections, wrestling for so long, but Todd was the first he ever actually saw, let alone sucked. He found it exciting and got hard during the process.

Devin had signed up for the school's wrestling team and ended up losing the bracelet, probably because of that. He lost it to the middle school captain of the wrestling team. A boy who had just turned fourteen the previous day. Devin did not regret the loss. He found that he liked sucking and set his eyes on reclaiming the bracelet as soon as it changed hands. Which he did and then lost again.

By the time he was ready to go for his fourth attempt at ownership, Devin had to admit to himself that he enjoyed sucking. He realized that he was bisexual and getting dick at that age was a lot easier than pussy. He turned his attention away from the bracelet and looked for some friends with benefits. Luckily, the list could be looked at by anyone who had signed up to participate.

By then, the bracelet had found its way to a thirteen-year-old boy named Peter. He lost it at a camp-out sleepover. He lost it to his friend TJ who sucked him in front of two other boys. Unfortunately for TJ, Danny immediately offered to suck him off and immediately lost it Jimmy, who then lost it to Peter. It was rather convenient that they had all signed up, and any other friends who had not signed up did not receive an invitation to that fall sleepover.

Peter lost two days later to Chad. It was a sort of an ambush. They were working on a group project, and Chad offered to stop by to drop some stuff off. He left with the bracelet. He lost the bracelet to Sam, who was on the volleyball team with him. Sam lost it to a sixth grader who was also his cousin. That boy lost it to another who, by a strange coincidence, was TJ's little brother.

By then, it was the last week of the competition. There were always some boys who were more interested in the cash prize than the spirit of competition. They jumped in now. TJ lost to an eight-grade bully named Greg. Greg figured he would be reasonably safe. He did not have any friends to ambush him or do after school activities. The chances of getting him alone were limited. More than a few boys wondered if it would be the end of the competition since nobody wanted to suck him.

Then a hero arrived. Oliver was the type of boy that puberty hit hard. He had to shave every day in the seventh grade. A few more years and he would not need a fake ID if he were so inclined. He had participated in the competition since coming into the sixth grade and although his attention was more towards girls these days, he had signed up partly out of nostalgia reasons. He had not had the most comfortable life, but that had taught him empathy rather than just giving him scar tissue. He did not want Greg to win and ruin the competition.

The two were adversaries. Oliver was the one boy not afraid of Greg, and although it was a little humiliating, he asked him during lunch, and according to the rules, Greg had to go to the bathroom with him. Oliver was sure he would write out the rest of the competition. He was a well-liked boy, but his physical development was intimidating to most.

However, sometimes the unexpected happens. Fyodor was an awkward boy, and one of the sixth graders who signed up initially but had not participated. This was not from a lack of attempts. It was just by the time Fyodor screwed up his courage to ask someone, the bracelet had changed hands. He was mousy, a thing easily overlooked. He had not had much luck making friends. Having moved to the school district only the previous year with his shy nature and admittedly overprotective parents, it was not easy. Nobody hated him, but nobody thought of him as a friend either. He was simply there.

On report card day, when he stood up in the cafeteria, nobody thought much of it. That was until he ventured over to the older table. The sixth graders and the eighth graders had an overlapping lunch but usually stayed on distinct sides of the cafeteria. To see a sixth-grader venture over into eight-grader country was a rare sight. More than a few kids stopped to look at what was going on. Oliver did not notice the boy at first and he had to get tapped on the shoulder by the youngster, Fyodor. A few words were exchanged, and Fyodor went back to his seat.

It was so strange that one of the cafeteria monitors came over and asked Oliver what was up. Oliver lied, saying that he knew the boy from scouts, and he had just been asked a question about that weekend's event. Oliver's reputation was good, and the woman accepted that as an answer. She did not think it was strange when Oliver excused himself to go to the bathroom. Fyodor had already made his way there. Fyodor had not asked for permission on the assumption he would not be missed, it was accurate for the most part.

Oliver was well endowed and figured his penis would be longer than Fyodor's head. Given his nature, Oliver broke the rules and offered the bracelet without sucking. Fyodor insisted on it, though. Partly because he was not sure if the older boy was trying to trick him into being disqualified and probably because he did not want special treatment.

If asked and he was, Oliver described the bj as more enthusiastic than talented. Fyodor tried to get it all in his mouth and ended up choking. Oliver taking pity on the boy, coached him through it. The poor boy ended up stopping on the load, but Oliver helped him clean up. Fyodor emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later rather proud of the bracelet on his wrist. He received his prize at the end of the day just before getting on the bus. He also received a fresh sheet of paper.

The End.


End file.
